Aspects described herein relate to finite element analysis, and more specifically, to a method for modeling fastener clearance holes.
Finite element modeling of fastener holes (e.g., bolt holes) is a tradeoff between accurate modeling and modeling that is simple enough to allow for acceptable computation times. Complicated models that model the fasteners in detail using finite elements can provide accurate results, but can also require too much computation time to solve. Simplified models have been developed to model fastener holes in plates and the fasteners passing there through. However, while such simplified models can reduce computation time to acceptable times, the resulting computed stresses proximate to the fastener holes can be inaccurate. Among other things, in some circumstances, the simplified models do not accurately model interactions between the fasteners and edges of the fastener holes in the plates. What is needed is a simplified finite element model that reduces the computation time but preserves at least some of the accuracy of the more complicated model.